Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 13: Winter Barnes
Meanwhile, at Wolfsworth Manor, the maniacal tycoon Cliff Wolfsworth was waiting by a large fish tank for his 10 'O' clock appointment to arrive. When the doors behind him flew open and a small figure walked in. He was a King penguin, with several facial scars around his mouth and was blind in his left eye, which he covered with a small piece of cloth he found on one of his many adventures. Amused, he watched Cliff feeding the 5 baby leopard seals that were swimming in the tank, without making his presence known. "Hello, my precious wittle babies" Cliff said to his pets in a typical "mommy" voice. "Are you hungry? I bet you are" He continued as he popped a large trout into the tank, which the infant seals were quick to fight over. "There you go, you beautiful wittle psychopaths." "Er, Mr Wolfsworth" the scarred penguin said, trying to get his colleague's attention. "Yes, my fluffy wittle fwend" Wolfsworth responded, still with his head in the clouds. "Excuse me?" Once Cliff realised what he was doing, he quickly cleared his throat and spoke in his normal voice. "Ah yes, good afternoon mister... "Barnes. Winter Barnes. I was told that you have a proposition for me." "Yes, I have a job for you that involves maximum initiative. For you see, my previous colleague was a bit of a disappointment" Cliff answered, holding a foreign seashell in his hands which had previously belonged to Mr Woods. In fact, it even had a few teeth marks from the leopard seals. Barnes was no stranger to what Wolfsworth was capable of, and knew that he had to do this job right. For his own sake. "Well, I will try m-m-m-m-my b-b-b-best to i-i-i-i-impress you, s-s-s-s-sir" he stuttered. Once he could speak properly, he asked "so, any chance of an orientation, Mr Wolfsworth." "Hmm, indeed. Come with me." Barnes followed Cliff to his basement, which lead to a large underground factory-like workshop, with large ice-machines being built and tested by what appeared to be hundreds, if not thousands, of small, weak penguins and seals, each of a different species. These poor, defenceless creatures were chained with shackles made of solid ice. The machines were being made from ice that was collected from dark tunnels where more slaves were cutting large pieces of ice that was then loaded into carts that were driven to the ice deposits where the bergs were cut into the shape of a piece of the machines being assembled and cemented together. Barnes heard the workers singing a song to help them through the heavy lifting and hard work. The song went something like this; Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining, This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining So cut through the heart, cold and clear Strike for love and strike for fear See the beauty, sharp and sheer Split the ice apart And break the frozen heart Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Hyup! Ho! Watch your step! Let it go! Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold! Ice has a magic, can't be controlled. Stronger than one! Stronger than ten! Stronger than a hundred men! Hyup! Born of cold and winter air And mountain rain combining! This icy force both foul and fair Has a frozen heart worth mining! Cut through the heart, cold and clear! Strike for love and strike for fear! There's beauty and there's danger here Split the ice apart! Beware the frozen heart... This song made Barnes slightly uncomfortable, but he nonetheless managed to listen to Cliff's explanation of his scheme. "You see, Barnes. The main currency of Emperor Land is fish. The emperors elder, Noah, was just stupid enough to hire me to be an official financial advisor to Emperor Land. I have recently convinced Noah to invest into Wolfsworth Industries, previously owned by my father and his father before him." "Oh, yes sir. Your father was a good ma-I mean fox." "Indeed. He once promised my sister and I that one day this company would be ours. I just couldn't wait for that day to come, and so, when we came here to Antarctica, I discovered that this was the habitat of the fair but foul leopard seal. So I thought to myself, what if when we came here, suppose my beloved parents would have a little fatal accident, leaving the company in decent hands. My hands, to be exact. Oh, but then my idiot sister would get in the way of everything. So, I managed to find her a scholarship at Antarctic Academy. A perfect little distraction for dear Chrysta." "So, what was the hold-up?" "Everything was going smoothly. My family's soothsayer then told me of a prophecy." "A prophecy?" "Yes, Barnes. The prophecy went something like this... A fox would rise to Emperor Land, and a plan will twist and turn... "Well, what was so bad about that. You're going to rule Emperor Land." But a dancing freak will rise to the task, and the fox will fall and burn. "Oh, right. But that's not such a big deal. Prophecies aren't always right." "I plan to fulfil this prophecy to my advantage. My plan is to sell these ice machines to Emperor Land, and with the push of a button, these drones will self destruct, levelling the land of the Emperors. It is then that I will rebuild the land as Foxopolis, an empire ruled by it's rightful king: me. We will take Emperor Land within hours, within days, the South Pole, and within weeks, the continent. Antarctica will be mine!" Cliff said before cackling menacingly. "But what do you plan to do about the dancing freak, sir. You don't even know who he is." "I have been informed that there is a penguin from Emperor Land who has been born without what they call a heartsong. They call him Mumble Happy Feet. They say he currently resides at Antarctic Academy and shares a room with my fool of a sister, whom he has befriended. We shall go to this Academy, where we will find and dispose of this dancing freak. Next chapter: The rivalry Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions